


Mercy

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Ellipse [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: Wynonna still wasn't sure why she'd come. Why she found herself standing by the road out of Purgatory, waiting for Black Badge's truck.





	Mercy

Wynonna still wasn't sure why she'd come. Why she found herself standing by the road out of Purgatory, waiting for Black Badge's truck. To see Dolls? He'd seemed really out of it when she saw him earlier, hadn't reacted to her. If there was the slightest chance that he'd see her, she wanted him to, so that he'd see it mattered to her.   
  
The other occupant of the truck, well. Bobo del Rey was a vile, viscious revenant who'd personally haunted her family, kidnapped her sister and stalked Waverly, seemed to delight in saying disgusting things, and even if he hadn't been a revenant she'd have been more than happy to shoot him.   
  
Almost had, once, in the police station's interrogation room and damn the consequences. She still wasn't quite sure what had happened then - he'd pulled Peacemaker from her hand with some kind of telekinesis, and for a second he'd looked almost as freaked out as she had been. She was willing to bet he hadn't known he could do that. She knew now that the gun probably wouldn't have fired. Probably, because it should have burned him immediately and he'd been able to hold it for a long-ass time before that started. So she wasn't willing to stake her life on the theory that he couldn't shoot it.   
  
But that wasn't why she was here, on the side of the road. If she wanted him to suffer, all she needed to do was stand here and watch him being driven out of the Ghost River Triangle. He'd be begging for death, and Black Badge wouldn't grant it even if they could.   
  
He'd asked her to shoot him, and she'd felt... something she wasn't ready to identify, at the way he'd seemed _exhausted_. Willa had walked away from him in the end. Betrayed him, she supposed. He'd seemed almost as destroyed over that, and over Willa's death, as Wynonna felt. If that could be believed. The idea still rattled her.   
  
Revenants weren't capable of love, were they? He'd kidnapped Willa, kept her locked away, got her under his spell. Stockholdm Syndrome, she supposed. Wasn't like Willa would have had the opportunity to talk to anybody else. Dependent only on him, it wasn't strange that she had developed an attachment, even loyalty - that didn't make it healthy.   
  
But Wynonna was forced to admit Bobo had also seemed to genuinely care for Willa. Was there an opposite to Stockhold Syndrome? Waverly would know.   
  
She saw the truck appear on the horizon, roaring toward her.   
  
She should be glad that Black Badge was taking him, but for some reason the thought made her shudder. Some voice in the back of her mind said that he was important somehow, that he mattered in the greater scheme of Purgatory and the Earp curse and shouldn't be taken away by Black Badge. The prospect was bad enough to make such a proud man beg to be sent back to hell. She would have done it, too, a minor enough mercy considering she'd been intending to do it anyway, if Black Badge hadn't arrived in that moment, and so she would do it now, even though it would anger Black Badge further.    
  
It made no sense, but there it was. Perhaps it was her sense of duty as the Earp Heir, feeling like it was her task to deal with Bobo and Black Badge was not allowed to take that from her. Or perhaps it was in Willa's memory, this urge to spare him this fate.

Or perhaps she couldn't figure out _why_ it felt so important, but it _was_ , and that would have to be enough.   
  
The truck thundered past, and she saw the moment they crossed the line, the moment the pain hit. Took aim.  
  
He smiled as he sank into hell.   
  
It took her long minutes of watching the truck disappear in the distance, watching the empty road, until she could shake herself and head back to the homestead.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I started writing about 'How Bobo could maybe come to work with Team Earp' (because I'm ALL about that) and then it kinda turned into a 5+1 sort of fic and now you have this mess. So, this is the start of a series that's primarily about Wynonna and Bobo going from enemies to reluctant allies.


End file.
